Kamikaze
"Chooses one person to kill during the day. The chosen person and the Kamikaze will both blow up and die. Sided with the mafia." The Kamikaze is a unique role in Mafia Mystery. As a Mafia killer, it must try to outnumber the Village to win, using its ability and cunning. Kamikaze are generally seen as unpredictable and perhaps the most frightening role in the game. Building - - - - - Abilities "Victim, the role, was blown up by the Kamikaze" The Kamikaze gains all abilities granted to those of the Mafia faction, as well as having a unique killing ability of its own that turns the tide of many a game. It is a day ability, meaning it bypasses the Granny's defense ability and the Doctor's healing ability, but not the Bulletproof's vest. Faction Perks Those of the Mafia faction have the Mafia Discussion at their disposal, being able to communicate, share suspicions, and reveal information. This is a crucial Mafia ability to help win the game against the Village. Individual Abilities Perhaps the Kamikaze's most unique trait is that it acts during the day, contrary to other Mafia who attack mainly at night. While the Kamikaze attacks during the day, it still uses the Mafia Discussion at night. This way it can plan out its moves in front of the other Mafia to find the best strategy to win. When the Kamikaze attacks, it blows both itself and its target up, effectively removing them both from the game. Because it attacks during the day, it is immune to protections that would normally be employed against other Mafia members. The Kamikaze is immune to Doctor protection, as the Doctor only acts at night, as well as being immune to Grannies since the Kamikaze will die anyway. However, the Bulletproof still applies the same restrictions on the Kamikaze as any other player. If the Bulletproof is targeted by the Kamikaze, the normal Kamikaze death message is shown in the library, but the victim is still alive. Tactics The Kamikaze has very few tactics at its hand, yet the ones it does employ often maximise its efficiency. Kami Trick The most popular Kamikaze tactic is the Kami Trick. In the execution of this strategy, the Kamikaze claims to be the cop. If the Village is trusting enough, they will vote to execute the alleged Mafia. During that day, the Kamikaze chooses a different player to attack. At dusk, both the accused Mafia and the Kamikaze's target are killed, removing two players from the game instead of one. Last Resort Another Kamikaze strategy is to use one's ability at the last possible moment. If the Kamikaze has been found guilty and is being voted for execution by the Village, that Kamikaze may choose to target the player who has found them out. This removes a valuable Village player from the game as well as bypassing the Kamikaze's suicide habit, as the Kamikaze would have been killed anyway. LSV Kami When nobody is getting voted for the day, it can be an acceptable tactic to last-second-vote a Town member, then blow up another Town member. ''Now that's alotta damage. ''This comes with risk however, when in a game with an alive Fool.Category:Mafia